Someday
by AnimatedNation
Summary: All I am giving away is that the pairings in this story include OCxOC and slight OCxVanellope. Enjoy reading *Sad/Happy story*


**Inspired by Hall of Fame by The Script ft. Will i am. I love the song and you should listen to it if you feel up to it. Enjoy.**

* * *

T.J. Fix-It clenched and un-clenched her fists as she looked out the window to the outside world. She was a young girl. Sixteen to be exact. Had her mother's features, both parent's eyes, and father's demeanor though her attitude and perspective was rough like her mother. The rain ran down the window in different shapes not being paid any mind by the girl.

Her legs were drawn up to her chest as her white dress fell just beyond her knees. Her short brown hair fell across her face in one perfect sweep.

She was here alone for a reason. This was her home. Nowhere else she went besides Hero's Duty felt like home to her. Nowhere besides her brothers game which he inherited from their father. She had inherited Hero's Duty from their mother. Not that she minded. Being sixteen, it gave her more will power to do anything that she desired and more space to roam free.

T.J.'s brother wasn't that much like her. But that didn't mean that the two didn't love each other. In fact, her brother was the only person who was there for her in her time of need.

His name was Felix III. He was named after their father like T.J.-Tamora Jean Fix-It Jr.- was named after her mother. But they had died...

It was a late day in November, T.J. was thirteen and her brother, who is now eighteen, was fifteen. Their parents never came home. They learned later that day that they had died in Hero's Duty trying to fight off Cy-Bugs. Tamora had died right outside her game along with Felix. No one could have saved them. And for years T.J. felt responsible for her parents death. Felix III only sighed. "T.J., we need to move on." Was his rough response. T.J. sadly nodded while they were at their parents grave in Fix-It Felix Jr.

Felix III was about the same height as Felix only Felix III has blonde hair. That was the only different feature that the kids got from their parents.

Ralph had kept his position but had a son with a tall brunette that he had. He named his son Ryan. T.J. Had formed a connection with Ryan and soon they became an item. Ryan was Felix III's best friend so everything kind of worked out perfectly. And now, T.J. and Ryan were getting married. On the day that her parents were wed.

On the day they died.

There was a soft knock at the door. "You in there, sis? It's time for you to walk down the isle." Felix III had a soft voice that was easy to sooth any broken spirit. T.J. smiled a little to herself and stood to her height as her brother walked in. Felix III smiled widely. "Well look at you. Beautiful as ever, sweetie. Really sis, you look great."

T.J. let a soft laugh escape her lips. "Thanks, Felix. Means a lot." She took a moment to walk over to the mirror with Felix III. "Wow...look at us..." She breathed out as she stood beside her brother in the mirror. As they stood side by side, all T.J. could see was their parents. This made her smile.

"They'd be proud of you, hon. They really would." T.J.'s brother said softly. T.J. giggled. Well, we are wearing what they wore for their wedding. Mom was beautiful and dad wasn't all that bad lookin' either..." They both laughed a little before Felix III held his arm out for T.J. to hold on to. "You ready, sweetie?" Nodding towards her brother, T.J. took his arm with her hand being that he was so short. "Hey, thanks for giving me away, Felix. It means a lot more than you may think..."

Felix III only smiled up at his sister and wiped some of the loose blonde hair from his face.

As they walked down the isle, T.J. felt like she was about to burst into tears as she saw Ryan waiting for her. His dark brown hair seemed more tamed than usual. His eyes were shimmering with joy. He looked, in T.J.'s eyes, absolutely amazing. The sixteen year old smiled widely at her fiancee, who was eighteen, and stood right beside him as they finally came face to face with one another. Felix III took his spot as Ryan's best man. Vanellope, who was now eighteen but didn't look all to different, took her place beside T.J. looking over at her own husband, Felix III. The two of them had gotten married only a year ago and couldn't possibly be happier.

Ralph was sitting in the front row with the biggest smile on his face. Looking at the four, he couldn't help but cry a little. They all were exactly like the original core four, though Vanellope was apart of the core four. It was still amazing to see. His son and soon to be daughter in law were glowing with the biggest smiles plastered on their faces. Felix III glanced over at Vanellope every once in a while giving her a loving look which was returned greatly...

"You may now kiss the bride."

Ryan slowly removed T.J.'s veil to reveal the beautiful young face he fell in love with. Running a tender hand down her cheek and jawline, Ryan slowly leaned in to kiss her lovingly. The two shared the amazing kiss in full wonder and amazement that they were even doing this.

"Love's a funny thing..." Their father had told them on numerous occasions. And boy was he right...

* * *

"I think that we're gonna turn in for the night..." Vanellope stated as she stifled a yawn; wrapping her arms around Felix III's neck and burying her face in his shoulder. Felix III smiled and kissed her head. He then looked up at his sister. "Don't go have to much fun now...I really don't want to get a call in the middle of the night again saying that the wall to your guys's bedroom is broken again..." He teased gaining a snicker from his wife.

T.J. smiled, flushed red, and shoved the two out of the way with Ryan in tow. Before she left with her husband, T.J. turned towards the other couple. "Not funny! And g'night...love you guys." The shorter couple left while the taller couple stood still. Ryan broke the silence by hugging T.J. around the waist placing his forehead to hers. "I love you...And your mom and dad would've loved to see you today...I know they would've..."

The tall brunette's breath hitched. She then smiled and lightly kissed her new husband on the lips. "I know they would've...Mom would be giving me tips on how to please my husband and dad would be crying a river saying how happy he was and how horrible giving away his own daughter would be..."

The newlywed couple stood like statues for a moment or two before kissing once more. After a few more minutes, they were about to leave. Ryan started walking back towards their house. He noticed that T.J. was still standing in the same exact spot. Not bothering to move. "You comin', Jay?" He asked softly. T.J. smiled up at him. "I'll be there soon. Just...give me a few minutes...okay?"

"Okay." Was Ryan's soft reply as he continued walking.

T.J. walked into the secluded area of the woods of what was now Fix-It Felix III and walked into the vacant clearing. There she saw her parents tombstones. She clasped her hands together and grinned. She then sank to her knees. "Hi mommy. Daddy...well, I finally got married...to Ralph's son Ryan...Not sure whether or not you remember him. But he's amazing. And Felix got married to Van. Last year. Not sure if...not sure if you would approve of that...but they're happy...and...that's all that matters, right? Anyway...I came to say hi and...give you an update on how thing're goin'. And...I love-I love you guys." She then let the tears pour out.

After another minute of saying her goodbye's, T.J. picked herself up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her next destination was to be home with her husband. But before she left the clearing the wind blew lightly making a nice cool breeze flow through the air. She knew who it was...

"Nice try guys...but I have a husband to get home to..." Her voice made the wind pick up. She only laughed and ran home to start her life over again. And maybe someday, she'll find closure to her parents passing...someday...

* * *

**What did you guys think? You can tell me in a review or PM me. Anyway, T.J. is my OC from my jo-beagle account (read the end of Young Gum and the Fix-It Kids which I am restarting). Stay tuned for my updates on my Wander over Yonder and WIR FunFanFacts stories!**


End file.
